Scales and Scars
by Draxision
Summary: One is a prisoner by birth, the other is a prisoner by reputation. Could they be the ones to reach into each other's cage?
1. Chapter 1

She stood limp barely staying awake, her scales chafing as the shackles that bound her wrists to the wall. Her mouth heavy with the blood from her most recent of beatings. "Let me see her!" Her head snapped up as she tried in vain to see the source of the shrill voice that shouted as the girl fought with her mind to remain awake. "Lady Weiss, we can't allow you to see her, she's expressed sympathy for the white fang, we have no idea if she's a member or not." The second voice was familiar, that voice had taunted her while it's fists had broken her bones.  
"Your hands are bloody, Winter would be displeased if that impeded your work." The voice lost none of it's shrill nature, but it only served to enhance the commanding presence the source seemed to exude.

"Winter will hear of your treatment of the prisoner" The voice hitched for a moment as the girl spat blood from her cracked lips, the smell filling the room as she did so. "How much did you beat her?" The voice took a tentative tone as it spoke, as if trying to avoid provoking the obvious abuser. The other voice seemed to hesitate before the clanking of the key in the lock of her cell resounded through the room. "Just don't tell your sister." The second voice scoffed for a moment before the sound of heels entered the cell. "You want something?" The voice that escaped the scaled lips was broken, as if she had never had reason to use it before, her eyes were bound so she had no idea what was before her.

"Why is she blindfolded?" The voice, Weiss as she would come to know it, asked the jailer. The shrill note in the voice was gone, there was only disdain as she spoke. "She wouldn't stop glaring, no matter how much we wo-" The response was cut off as Weiss spoke again, her tone sharp enough to pierce through a diamond "No matter how much you beat her?" Soft fingers came into contact with her cheeks as the girl tried to pull her head away quickly, her scales pulling against the pads of the tentative fingers "Careful, I'm trying to take this off you."

"Why?"

The fingers paused as Weiss tried to form a sentence "You hate Faunus." Not a question, a statement. Her body wracked with pain and her scales marked with the scrawlings of drunken guards after she was brought into this cell. "No, I don't." Weiss' voice seemed to have a smile in it as she pulled the blindfold away from the scaled girl's eyes, the colour of which seemed to take the human aback slightly. "Red." The girl blinked for a few minutes before trying to make a reassuring smile, her fangs however made that difficult. "You don't hate?" The hesitation in her voice spoke volumes of her treatment in this cell. Many in the Schnee Dust Company were against Faunus in general, but this pale girl before her felt different.


	2. Chapter 2

Each day, Weiss would come down and visit the girl in chains and try to spark up a conversation, though the girl would try and talk in response to her actions, she could only ever work up the energy to speak three words at a time, Weiss didn't seem to mind the short structure of her sentences as she went along. Weiss would often complain about her day, dealing with board members, or the dreaded encounters with her younger brother and her father together. The chained girl would chuckle good naturedly before reminding the pale heiress about the conditions that brought her to be imprisoned.

Weiss was understandably sceptical of what the girl was saying, but she seemed to be more open minded than the others that came to speak with her.

Once a week, there was another visitor, she had the same eyes as Weiss, but she was older, and more stern, as if every word was an order. The girl relished the chance to annoy her with her responses. Three words seemed to bother the older Schnee, but that wasn't the only thing that seemed to bother their visits these days. Apparently, there were larger attacks. The cause of which, the girl had no idea, but apparently since she had stood up for the people responsible for them, she was to be made an example of for the remaining Faunus population.

"Enough is enough." She said, startling the older woman, this was evident on her face as her eyes widened as she took the girl in. "Who do you think you are to speak to me that way, you are a prisoner, nothing more." A smirk crossed the scaled lips of the chained girl as she chuckled humourlessly "Your sister's better." A glint formed in her crimson eyes as she took in the restrained fury on her captor's face. "Want me dead?" The question was followed by a chuckle as she struggled against her chains, which seemed to give with each movement of the girls scaled wrists.

"You've almost lost." The girl chuckled as she moved her hands, the chains coming off of the walls as she grabbed the elder woman's coat "Let me go." Her amusement was gone, her voice was tinged with desperation before a gloved hand met her cheek. The girl sprawled against the floor as a squeak came from the doorway, Weiss stood with her hand over her mouth as she watched the treatment.

"Winter!" Weiss screamed at her sister as she all but stomped into the cell, "What are you doing?" Her voice was all but pure venom as she spoke. The elder Schnee had no real response to the way she was addressed so she simply hardened her stare at her sister, which caused the girl to wince and back away slightly. "She attacked, I responded." She smirked at her seeming victory in this little encounter before a cough sounded on the floor beneath the pair "I did not." The scaled girl collapsed, her consciousness finally leaving her to the blackness of the void.

Moments passed in blissful silence, she felt nothing of the pain that would normally be her daily routine, the tail that was once bound to her legs was free, giving her a small amount of relief as she slowly regained her senses. "Winter, leave her in my charge. You keep saying I need a guard, what better guard than one who knows the Faunus?"


End file.
